sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
1000 Ways to Lie
(Season 1, US broadcast). | director = Thom Beers | runtime = 22 minutes(Season 1) TBA(Season 2) | country = United States | language = English | network = Spike | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = present | new episodes = | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 14 | pilot year = 1974 |Episodes |Season |Episodes |Premiere Date |End Date |Pilot |4 |Jun. 14, 1974 |Jul. 5, 1974 |Season 1 |13 |Mar. 3, 2010 |Jun. 26, 2012 |Season 2 |19 |Jul. 4, 2012 |TBA |Season 3 |14 |TBA |TBA }} 1000 Ways to Lie is a spin-off and satire of the television series 1000 Ways to Die. It recreates intricate lies that people have told, as well as how, and what happened when they were found out. It also includes interviews with experts who describe the science behind each lie. The show first aired on Spike on March 3, 2010http://www.spike.com/blog/spike-tv-orders-new/76811. Stylizations The first thirteen episodes of the series parody 1000 Ways to Die by telling the location and date with a border that has the words "Liar", "Deception", "Greed", "Money", "Shame", "Secrets", and "Betray" surrounding a picture of the incident. At the end of each summary, there is another picture of the incident, and the "Way to Lie #" and the nickname for the incident typed over the image in yellow "Sin City" font, mocking the "1000 ways to Die" presentation. At the beginning of the episode there is a sped-up voice over that is merely the voice over from "1000 Ways to Die" with a few words changed around: "WARNING:' The stories portrayed in this show are based on real scams and depict illegal activities." "Names have been changed to protect the guilty...and the gullible." "Do not attempt to try ANY of the actions depicted." "YOU CAN BE ARRESTED AND/OR PROSECUTED!" The disclaimer then cuts to animation while the voice-over reads (note: only the ALL CAPPED words are illustrated): "Everybody lies, and everybody gets lied to...We lie to get ahead, we lie to get the girl, and to keep our secrets. Whether motivated by greed, ego, or criminal intent, just when you think you've heard it all, there are 1000 WAYS TO LIE." Season 1 Episode 1: Natural Born Liars Originally aired March 3, 2010 Episode 2: Clone Wars Originally aired April 10, 2012 this episode has six lies. Episode 3: Run-Offer Originally aired April 17, 2012 Episode 4: Whats Lied On Originally aired April 24, 2012 Episode 5: Come On Lies Originally aired May 1, 2012 Episode 6: Whats On Originally aired May 8, 2012 Episode 7A: War Lies Part 1 Originally aired May 15, 2012 Episode 7B: War Lies Part 2 Originally aired May 15, 2012 Episode 8: Cartoons Rock Originally aired May 22, 2012 Episode 9: Can Of Lies Originally aired May 29, 2012 Episode 10: MMMMystery of The Missing Person Originally aired June 5, 2012 Episode 11: Whats On June Fools Today Originally aired June 12, 2012 Episode 12: Fuller Day Originally aired June 19, 2012 Episode 13: The Final Lie Originally aired June 26, 2012 Season 2 Episode 14: Filled The Bottle Up Originally aired July 4, 2012 See also *1000 Ways to Die *1000 Cartoons to Die References External links * * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1589957/ Category:2008 American television series debuts Category:Spike TV network shows Category:Television spin-offs